(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tripod head, in particular for a medical monitoring and supply device, a carrier profile for such a tripod head and an appliance trolley.
(2) Description of Related Art
Medical monitoring and supply devices are known comprising a ceiling support with a tripod head attached thereto, which carries medical appliances and suchlike and via which feeds for electricity, gas, etc. are fed to the appliances. Equipping with appliances differs in the size of appliance and also in the number of appliances to be used. In order to enable variability in equipping with appliances, tripod heads of this kind are often of large dimensions. However, in general there is little space available in rooms for diagnosis and therapy of seriously ill patients.